


Peaches and Cream Crush

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: College Student AU, Fake Dating, M/M, Mentions of Shakespeare, jaydick-flashfic: amnesty 2, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason’s been tutoring Dick, a guy he’s been crushing on for months, on Shakespeare. Dick’s father insists he goes to the annual Yule Ball, where he’ll get pestered by unwanted suitors. Dick can’t concentrate on his studies, so Jason offers him motivation: He’ll be his fake date to the ball, but only if he raises his grades.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: JayDick Flash Fic [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460
Comments: 22
Kudos: 357
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Peaches and Cream Crush

“And then he laughed and slapped my ass. How I managed not to punch him, or at least throw my drink in his face, I don’t know.” Dick throws his hands up in the air, showing off how exasperating the latest in a long line of single Gothamites are when they hit on him. Jason’s not really sure how the fuck his tutoring session on Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night has turned into an extended vent session for his tutee, but well, that’s Jason’s life since he met Dick Grayson, he guesses.

“You don’t like making a scene.” Jason sighs, staring down at his Shakespeare textbook. From what he knows about Dick, mostly from observation, Jason’s worked out that while Dick’s got a pretty hot flash flare temper; and woe betide anyone that causes any type of social injustice right in front of him; he also really hates confrontation when it comes to his own personal life. “And I totally get you need to vent, my dude, but how is this relevant to Olivia in Twelfth Night?”

“Uh...” Dick stares at Jason blankly, partly because it’s obvious he wants to rant more, and partly because he doesn’t seem to realise that he can make a parallel to Olivia’s character arc with his own life.

“Right. Like, not to force you to _actually write_ this essay, but you kinda need to _actually write this essay_ to pass the class right?” Jason rests his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on his textbook to stare at Dick’s stupidly pretty face. “And you need this elective to graduate, right?”

“Yeah...” Dick nods slowly, causing the harsh lighting above to glint of his perfectly styled and soft dark hair. Jason’s fingers itch to touch, but he’s nothing if not a professional, and he doesn’t so much as twitch them.

“So... How is the fact you can’t move at a gala for annoying, rude, uninteresting advances on your person relevant to the themes in this scene?” Jason pushes, moving his free hand to tap at the line of dialogue that should give Dick a hint that he can use.

“Uh...” Dick continues to stare at him, a slight pink tint covering his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. It’s not cute in the slightest, Jason tells himself. (It’s the fucking cutest. It makes his chest feel all warm and gooey. Jason’s anime obsessed roommate tells him the sensation is called Moe.) 

“Seriously?” Jason’s pretty much pointing out what Dick needs for this essay, and the dude is too distracted to get it. It’s just Jason’s luck.

“I’m sorry. I’m just...” Dick sighs, scrubbing his hand over his face. “I can’t concentrate because I’m worrying about the gala.”

“OK, you know what? I think I know how to help with that.” Jason says as inspiration strikes. It’s all written out in front of him, and it’s perfect.

“How?” Dick tilts his head at Jason, there’s a guarded hope in his eyes, and Jason can’t stop from grinning, his plan to make Dick not only write this damn essay, but do well at it already fully formed in his mind.

Jason lifts his head from his hand to lean over the small table. “I’ll be your fake date. I’ll glower at anyone who comes close to you, and basically be your guard dog all night. I know you’re not specifically into guys, but I figure if it’s a fake date it doesn’t really matter?” Dick’s only ever mentioned a couple of ex-girlfriends in passing, never any guys, or Jason would’ve asked him out. He tells himself that he’s come to terms with not having any chance with Dick.

“Oh my god, Jason!” Dick’s mouth has dropped open, and his eyes are sparkling in excitement. “You’re really good at glaring at people. You’ll scare them all off! And it has the added bonus of pissing off Bruce! Please, please be my fake date?”

Jason frowns at the idea of upsetting Dick’s dad. Dick grins mischievously, and a chill goes down Jason’s spine as he continues. “Oh, he’s not homophobic. He just really hates surprises. And this would be a total surprise.”

“But... You have to do something for me.” Jason says, sitting back in his chair, preparing to close the trap he’s setting. And Dick walks right into it. 

“Anything!” Dick slaps his hands down on the table making their books and coffee mugs jump with the impact. “Literally. I will do _anything_.”

“Get a passing grade on this fucking essay, Grayson.” Jason, says narrowing his eyes. Closing the metaphorical trap on Dick. “I’m not having my perfect score on tutoring ruined because your love life is a shambles.”

“Why, Mr Todd, you do know how to motivate your tutees, don’t you!” Dick laughs, throwing his head back in joy. He’s got such a pretty laugh. Jason forces himself not to think about how it’d feel to have Dick laugh while Jason’s kissing him, over and over.

“Uh huh.” Jason allows himself a victorious smirk. “Besides, there’s gonna be food at this thing right? I’m all about free food.”

“Yes. Really good food.” Dick nods, smiling and relaxed. He really was worried about this gala. Jason lets his smirk soften into a smile. “Alfred and the caterers outdo themselves every time.”

“Think you can concentrate now?” Jason says, trying to ignore how the sparkle in Dick’s eyes is catching the breath right out of his lungs.

“Hell yes!” Dick says, pumping his fist with determination. He looks down at his textbook and Jason can see the epiphany on his face as he reads the lines by Jason’s fingers. “Also, my situation is comparable with Olivia, so the fact she’s refusing all suitors, and not giving into societal pressure to marry, makes total sense with the twin themes of personal freedom and agency. I can totally work with this!”

“ _Finally_!” Jason mutters, as Dick flips through the pages to find the perfect quote to use in his essay.

***

Jason’s standing in line to get his and Dick’s usual tutoring beverages in the campus coffee shop when Dick bounds up to him with a huge grin on his face. 

“89%!” Dick says enthusiastically loudly. Not quite all the coffee shop turns to look at him, but enough do that he’s immediately sheepish. “Jason, I got 89% on my essay!”

“Huh. Well done, Dickie.” Jason gives him a quick grin. “So, it looks like the only thing you needed to improve your grades was the proper motivation?”

“You have no idea how much of a relief having a date for the gala is.” Dick says, his entire body slumping into a relaxed position. “Seriously, you’re saving my life with this.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Jason shrugs, nodding at the usual barista, who doesn’t even need to take either of their orders, making up their usual requests (extra cream on Dick’s hot chocolate included) without really looking at either of them. Jason pays and they move to the side to wait.

“Oh, hey. Since this is a black tie event, do you have a tux?” Dick says, standing a little closer than Jason thinks he really needs to. Not that Jason’s complaining, it gives him a chance to smell Dick’s cologne without looking like a creeper. This close, he can see the messy bedhead that passes for Dick’s hair from nearly directly above and the urge to reach up and smooth it all out makes him clench his hands into fists. He’s saved from doing anything stupid by their drinks arriving.

“A tuxedo? Uh... No.” Jason says, grabbing their drinks while Dick leads them off to find a table. “Never needed one before.”

“You don’t have one from your prom?” Dick says, dropping down into his chair at their usual table, which is somehow empty despite how crowded the shop is today. The action makes his huge scarf push up past his ears, and fuck Jason’s life, he looks _adorable_. Jason spots the ‘reserved’ label as he sits down himself. Well, that explains that then. He’ll have to leave the staff an extra tip as thanks.

“No, I didn’t go to my prom.” Jason shakes his head, pulling off his gloves to grasp his hot cup full of plain black coffee. “Also, that was years ago, any suit I would’ve worn wouldn’t fit now, anyway.” 

“Oh. Guess you had a growth spurt and built those impressive muscles, huh?” Dick grins, reaching out to tap on Jason’s upper arm with good humour. “How come you didn’t go to prom?”

“Didn’t want to, couldn’t afford to, had no one I wanted to go with, all of the above... Take your pick.” Jason says, taking a sip of his perfect temperature coffee. 

“Fair enough.” Dick says, his grin taking on a slightly sad tilt for a second before he brightens up again. That’s one of the things Jason really likes about Dick. He’s empathetic to others, and always knows where the line is to not push for more answers. “But that means you’re going to need a tux... And since you’re doing me a favour I’ll pay for it. No arguments.”

“Fine. But I’ll only accept a rental.” Jason says narrowing his eyes at Dick. He’s not really doing Dick a favour, Dick earnt this, and Jason doesn’t want charity. He makes ends meet with tutoring and his part-time mechanic’s job. He’s fine.

“...Uh.” Dick winces, and bites his lip. It’d be adorable if it didn’t look like he had bad news for Jason.

“What?” Jason sighs, wearily. 

“You realise this is for Gotham’s elite right? People who really know suits and tuxedos?” Dick says hesitantly, watching Jason’s face. “It’ll be more of a scandal that you turn up in a rental than I’ve got a guy for a date. They’ll be so many snide comments, it’ll be ridiculous.”

“What are you saying, Dick?” Jason shifts in his chair; he hadn’t considered the fashionistas might give a fuck about what a nobody like him would wear.

“I’m going to have to buy you one.” Dick says with finality. He’s got a determined look in those pretty blue eyes, and Jason’s seen that look before. It’s a waste of time trying to argue with Dick when he gets like this.

“You’re forcing me to go tuxedo shopping.” Jason groans, dropping his head into his hands. Even the welcome heat transferred from his drink to his fingers doesn’t help make him feel at ease with _tuxedo shopping_.

“Sorry. But don’t worry! By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be the best dressed college student I know.” Dick pats Jason’s shoulder ever-so gently. 

Jason eyes Dick’s bright and cheerful outfit. Or at least he thinks that’s what Dick was going for when he got dressed this morning. The actual effect he’s got is... Slightly eye-bleeding inducing clashing of prints and colours. Jason knows that Dick spent his formative years in the circus, and therefore has a deep abiding love for everything eye catching, sparkly and in the nicest possible sense of the word, gaudy. He also knows that the family butler picked out a lot of Dick’s clothes while he was a teenager, which has led to Dick, now living on his own in an apartment close to the college, having complete freedom to dress himself. And he’s taking every inch of that freedom and having fun with it.

Which is absolutely fine for _Dick_. He’s got the confidence and charisma to pull off at least 80% of his weird outfits through sheer disregard for other peoples’ opinions. For Jason, though? No. He couldn’t pull off even 25% of Dick’s odd fashion choices. There’s a reason he sticks to plain colours and the unfailing style of t-shirts, hoodies, jeans, and his ever-present black leather jacket to finish the look off.

“I regret everything.” Jason mutters helplessly, downing the rest of his drink in despair.

***

Jason pulls at his cuffs, uncomfortable in his new tuxedo. If fits perfectly, and he has a sneaking suspicion that’s why he’s feeling unsettled wearing it. He’s never had a suit that made him look this good, or was this expensive before. He adjusts his bowtie, and looks down at Dick standing next to him. Dick’s tux matches and compliments his, the only difference in them being the colour of their bowties and pocket squares, a rich red for Jason and a deep blue for Dick. 

As they walk into the ballroom, Jason catches sight of their reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall, and for a split second he can’t catch his breath. They look good together, better than Jason could have imagined. Dick tucks his arm into Jason’s, hanging on to keep him close as they make their way over to Mr Wayne. It’s not that Jason’s all that bothered about making a good impression on Dick’s dad, but all the same, he kinda hopes he does.

“Bruce, how are you?” Dick blurts out a little too loudly and then winces. It’s clear that he’s nervous about introducing them, even though he probably shouldn’t be. “The place looks great! Alfred’s outdone himself.”

“Yes.” Bruce says, gruff and clipped. He’s frowning at Dick, eyes flicking between him and Jason. It’s disquietening, to say the least.

“Oh, this is Jason.” Dick pulls him closer, flashing him an anxious smile. “My date.”

“I see.” Bruce stares at Jason intently. “I didn’t realise you wanted to come out. You should have told me.”

Jason shifts on the spot, feeling like Bruce is planning on stabbing a dagger between his shoulder blades. “Nice to meet you, Mr Wayne.”

“Yes. You too.” Bruce narrows his eyes at Jason before turning back to Dick. “Dick, you know I don’t like surprises. I’m glad you have a... Nice boy; but please, for the sake of my incoming grey hairs, a little warning please? You know how Vicki Vale can get.”

“Sorry, Bruce.” Dick says, instantly relaxing under his father’s scrutiny. “But what’s the point if you can’t have a little fun to liven up the old gossip?”

“Hrrrrn. In that case, have fun tonight.” Bruce says, a quick and fleeting smile warming up his face and his eyes.

“Will do, Brucie!” Dick grins, reaching out to slap Bruce’s massive upper arm. “I’m going to show Jason off now. We’ll talk later?”

“Yes.” Bruce nods, turning away and striding off to grab a champagne glass from a passing waiter.

“That went well.” Dick says, leaning into Jason with relief.

“How could you tell?” Jason snorts, shaking his head. “He’s not exactly the forthcoming, talkative type is he?”

“Bruce is obvious once you get to know him.” Dick shrugs. “Come on, let’s get something to eat and drink, and then do the rounds!”

The rounds include getting mobbed by more high society ladies than Jason’s seen before in real life in one place. It’s more intimidating than he thought.

“How did you two meet?” An elderly lady with a sparkle in her eye ventures, and Dick turns to her with a gentle smile. Obviously someone he likes, Jason thinks.

“Well, you remember how hot it was in September?” Dick says, pausing for the gaggle of women to nod, and a few of them to fan themselves in memory. “So, I was walking through campus, and I saw a group of people gathered around, playing with watermelons, and this one guy? Oh, he was crushing them with his thighs!”

Several of the ladies giggle, making ‘go on’ gestures, and Dick grins wildly before continuing with his entirely fictitious series of events.

“And I said to myself, Dickie, you have _simply_ got to meet that man!” Dick grips Jason’s upper arm, squeezing it to show off his muscles. “So, the next time I saw him I introduced myself, and the rest is history, isn’t it, Crusher?” 

“Sure is... Peaches.” Jason says, twisting his arm out of Dick’s grip to slide it around his waist.

“Peaches? And where did _that_ nickname come from?” One of the women asks, her shawl slipping off her shoulder, as she lifts her nose in a particularly rich-white-woman sneer.

Jason doesn’t reply, instead smirking at her quite obviously. He can see Dick blush out of the corner of his eye, and his smirk widens into a grin. “You’ll have to excuse us, ladies, I can see Mr Wayne asking for us.” Mr Wayne is decidedly not asking for them, but Jason whirls Dick away, leading him in the direction of the refreshment table. “Crusher? Really?”

“I panicked!” Dick says, keeping his volume and tone low. “And one of them was eating watermelon! So obviously, the next thing I was going to think about was you crushing watermelons with your thighs!”

“Obviously.” Jason nods, trying not to roll his eyes. “I’ve never actually done that, by the way. Crushed a watermelon.”

“Oh my god. Jason, Jason, you have to! It’s a crime that you haven’t.” Dick twists in Jason’s arm reaching up to grip at his shoulder, eyes wide and almost offended.

“Nah, seems messy and a waste of food.” Jason shakes his head, reading along the neat labels of the plates and bowls of finger food. He stares at one bowl, helpfully stating that it’s a ‘peaches and watermelon salad’. It’s a little weird and a lot on the nose, and he’s saved from making a comment by Dick.

“But it’s so hot, though?” Dick stares up at him confused, and biting his lip. “Trust me, if you do it, you’ll be fighting off potential suitors.”

“I don’t want to be Olivia, thanks, _Peaches_. Neither do you, or did you forget why I’m here?” Jason snorts, pushing Dick to walk along before he can see that particular salad.

“I have an idea!” Dick grins up at Jason, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “I get another high grade on my next essay, and you have to crush a watermelon. I’ll even buy it!”

“And if you don’t get a high grade? What do I get?” Jason raises an eyebrow. It’s a little bit unconventional, this type of motivation for his tutoring, but hey, if it works for Dick, Jason might as well go along with it. They’re both having fun, and Dick’s getting good grades, after all. 

“I’ll think of something.” Dick says with a smile that promises that Jason’s probably going to regret whatever Dick comes up with even more than watermelon crushing. “But it doesn’t matter, I will.”

“Fine.” Jason rolls his eyes, biting back a grin of his own. “Whatever you say, Peaches.”

“Ah, crap.” Dick mutters, staring over Jason’s shoulder. “Heads up, Gotham’s most vicious gossip columnist is coming our way. If you want to come up with a fake name, now’s the time.”

“I don’t need a fake name. I’m not exactly in the closet, Dickie.” Jason says, rolling his shoulders back.

“Oh. You...” Dick murmurs. “ _Oh_!”

“Oh?” Jason looks at Dick, wondering exactly what Dick’s suddenly realised.

“Nevermind.” Dick says, a faint blush painting itself across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Dick looks so cute in that moment that Jason can’t resist offering. “We could give her something worth printing, if you want?”

“What, like you kissing the hell out of me?” Dick grins, biting his lip. “Because it’s going to take that much to actually be interesting for her.”

“Sure, why not?” Jason grins, leaning in close to Dick. “I mean, we might as well make it real, right?”

“Yeah. We should. We totally should.” Dick whispers. 

Jason has enough time to think how easy and natural it feels to hold Dick in his arms before his lips meet Dick’s. The kiss is soft and warm, and tastes of Dick’s mint lipbalm. It’s _perfect_. 

***

“Wow, Vicki Vale’s _really_ invested in us as a couple.” Dick grins, holding his phone up to Jason’s face. It’s displaying her latest article on Dick’s “mystery man”. It’s just inane speculation, and Jason’s not interested in her opinions.

“She seriously has nothing better to write about?” Jason sighs, wrapping his hands around his mug of coffee, and revelling in the warmth.

“Apparently not!” Dick grins. “She’s right though, we do look good together.”

“Yeah...” Jason replies noncommittally. He’s been struggling a little with the whole fake dating thing, if he’s honest. They’ve been ‘together’ for the last two weeks, and the only time they’ve kissed was at the gala. It’d been so good that Jason had forgotten for the rest of the night that they were faking. Reality was a nasty wakeup call.

“Bruce invited me to the End of Year Ball. Said you should come too.” Dick looks up at him through his eyelashes, eyes twinkling. “Only if you’re up for it, of course. Two galas in two months is a lot.”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather take someone else?” Jason says, taking a sip of coffee. “Like, I don’t know, that Kori girl you talk about all the time?”

“No way, you’re much more fun, Crusher!” Dick grins, shaking his head. “And not just for Vicki Vale, either. I had more fun with you at that thing than I’ve _ever_ had with anyone else. But if you’re busy, I understand.”

“I’m not busy.” Jason shrugs, setting his coffee mug down. “We did have fun, which is something I never thought I’d say.”

“I didn’t tell you when it was.” Dick chuckles, starting on his hot chocolate. Jason can’t keep from staring at that pink tongue coming out to lick the cream away. He wants to kiss him again, but he doesn’t know if Dick would want that. “But good to know.”

Jason rolls his eyes at Dick’s obvious amusement. “I’m not working over the holidays, everyone at school thinks we’re for real dating, and I don’t want to get a rep as a cheater.”

“And you’ve got a tuxedo that needs wearing?” Dick says, tilting his head to show off a little more neck. Dick’s been much flirtier since the gala. Jason’s not sure if he’s playing it up for the people around them, to feed into the whole fake relationship thing; or if he’s genuinely interested and waiting for Jason to make a move.

“I could do with the free food too, now I’m not tutoring you anymore.” Jason grins, sliding his hand over the table closer to Dick’s. “Congrats on passing the elective, by the way. I’m proud of you.”

“Aww, thanks, Jason. It’s all down to you.” Dick smiles, a cute blush spreading across his face. “I’m pretty happy. I passed and got a real boyfriend out of it! Bonus.”

Jason’s thoughts screech to a halt the second ‘real boyfriend’ passes Dick’s lips. “Peaches?”

“Yeah?” Dick’s smile widens at the nickname, and Jason’s heart starts beating faster and harder. _Doki doki_ , or something like that.

“Real boyfriend?” Jason licks his lips, and Dick’s gaze drops to follow the motion. 

“Well, I mean...” Dick trails off, suddenly looking unsure of himself, and Jason hates what doubt does to his smile. “We kissed? We made it real, didn’t we?” 

Jason thinks back to the gala, and exactly how he’d worded it the offer to kiss. He’d meant make it _look_ real, but Dick thought he’d meant actual dating? Oh fuck, he’d better fix this right away. But, one little white lie, and he could be dating Dick? Jason’s only human; he has to go for it. “Sorry, it’s just... That’s the first time you’ve actually called me your boyfriend, Dickie. I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“Oh! Well, we have been taking it slow, I guess.” Dick smiles, and Jason can see the relief take the weight off of Dick’s shoulders. “But I’d like to take it faster, Crusher.”

“Then get the fuck over here, Peaches. I’m feeling the need to kiss you again.” Jason takes Dick’s hand, tugging him into his lap. It’s just as perfect as last time, and Dick moans, quiet and pleased. Jason tastes mint lipbalm and happiness once more.


End file.
